Debt, Smoke & Monsoon (repeat)
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Ou : John Watson blessé s'attendait à se réveiller à Londres - pas à Delhi, et certainement pas endetté jusqu'au cou.


**Rating** \- T **  
Genres** \- Aventure, Comédie  
 **Disclaimer** \- Arthur Conan Doyle, Guy Ritchie. **  
Synopsis** \- John Watson blessé s'attendait à se réveiller à Londres - pas à Delhi, et certainement pas endetté jusqu'au cou.

 **N/A :** cette fanfiction se présente sous la forme de chapitres type **"tranche de vie"** , c'est-à-dire des petits morceaux relatant une anecdote, une rencontre ; l'idée est de suivre John à mesure qu'il rembourse sa dette, coincé en Inde, en passant par sa rencontre avec Holmes et Mrs Hudson, qui sont donc **indiens**. Mary, Lestrade, Moran et Moriarty seront de la partie dans les chapitres à venir.

En espérant un éventuel retour positif :D à toutes !

* * *

 **Debt, Smoke & Monsoon (repeat)**

* * *

Il y avait une humidité dans l'air, une certaine chaleur sur sa peau et ce genre d'odeurs qui ne le trompaient pas ou si peu lorsqu'il était chez lui qu'il sût avant même d'avoir les yeux ouverts qu'ici n'était pas sa chère Angleterre; les draps n'étaient pas aussi doux, l'air pas tout à fait léger et frais, mais lourd et chargé de parfums capiteux se mélangeant mal, comme si quelqu'un décidait que le poivre irait très bien une poignée de poussière, quelques pétales de fleurs trop odorantes, le tout ravivé par la brûlure vive et forte dans ses narines de la teinture d'iode et le goût d'éther qui hantait sa bouche comme s'il en avait avalé au goulot des litres entiers.

Tout cela portait nettement la marque d'un hôpital de campagne. Etait-il encore à Peshawar, en attente d'un rapatriement vers Londres ? Car, à n'en point douter, ceci n'était pas Londres, ses bruines et son odeur de charbon qui ne peinait jamais à se loger dans ses vêtements pour y rester nichée des jours durant – non, ici, tout semblait plus épicé, même un peu trop vif, comme brouillon. Cet endroit n'était pas fini, lui semblait-il, et la peinture délitée des murs, lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait, n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureuse de le contredire. De fines fêlures courraient sur le plafond comme ces rares lézards aventureux de jadis qu'il avait longtemps chassés sur les murets de pierre moussus de la maison de son enfance; il y avait à deux pas de son lit une fenêtre ouverte dont le battant cognait à intervalles réguliers contre le mur, ses carreaux tâchés par l'âge et le bois du cadre mis à nu par les intempéries diverses qui devaient secouer la région.

Et John avait, disons, un souvenir plus _sec_ du Pakistan.

Il devait même commencer à se faire tard car la chaleur n'était pas si pesante, presque douce; elle irradiait cependant d'une humidité bien particulière que Watson avait déjà connue, et qui vous collait les vêtements à la peau comme si vous étiez trempés, mais sans l'être; et la débauche d'odeurs qui lui parvenaient rien qu'à travers une fenêtre ouverte ne laissait que peu de doutes quant à la présence voisine d'un commerce ouvert, peut-être même un bazar abritant des gargotes dont les senteurs diverses venaient se mélanger aux fragrances d'éther, plus piquantes, qui hantaient le dispensaire où il avait été relocalisé – les draps jaunis par de trop longues expositions au soleil l'entourant, les quintes de toux distantes d'autres patients et l'état des murs ne laissant subsister qu'un doute discret dans l'esprit de John.

Tout cela ressemblait fortement aux Indes.

* * *

Établissement de Charité Hudson

Delhi, province de Pendjab, Empire Britannique des Indes

Mr Harry Watson

Adresse inconnue, Liverpool, Angleterre

Le 26 Septembre 1880

Cher Harry,

Bien que nous ne nous soyons pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes, j'espère néanmoins que tu te portes bien et qu'aucun malheur ne t'es arrivé durant ces derniers mois; comme je te l'avais indiqué dans ma précédente lettre, j'ai rejoint mon régiment en Inde pour y être incorporé. Nous avons par la suite fait route vers l'Afghanistan afin d'y être déployés; comme tu dois déjà l'avoir appris par la presse, Maiwand aura été une débâcle plutôt qu'une réelle bataille. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être épargné, mais ne t'écrit pas pour autant d'une sinistre prison afghane; cependant, l'endroit en aurait tout le charme si les intérieurs étaient plus bruts, les murs complètement nus et la cour davantage rocailleuse, mais crois-moi sur parole : il n'en faudrait pas plus.

Touché à l'épaule par une balle de _jezail_ – un type de mousquet oriental dont tu serais friand, mais que je ne pense pas possible d'importer jusqu'en Europe pour des raisons autant patriotiques que stratégiques – j'ai été rapidement rapatrié vers la ville de Peshawar, où j'ai, suite à ma blessure, contracté la fièvre typhoïde – ne te fais pas de frayeurs, je n'en ai gardé aucune séquelle. On m'a par la suite fait évacuer vers les Indes où j'ai été pris en charge dans le dispensaire d'où je t'écris actuellement. L'endroit tombe en ruines, néanmoins ma blessure est parfaitement recousue et a cicatrisé sans délais grâce aux soins que l'on m'a dispensés – et je ne devrais d'ailleurs pas tarder à pouvoir enlever une partie des fils moi-même.

Il y a cependant une affaire dont je devais m'entretenir avec toi à ce sujet, et ce le plus rapidement possible; aussi j'ose croire que cette lettre te trouvera rapidement et sans encombre, et que tu seras en mesure de m'aider efficacement. Il se trouve que la personne gérant ce lieu insolite aurait, en effet, « racheté ma dette ». J'ignore ce qu'elle entend par là, mais la voilà bien décidée à récupérer son dû qui augmente chaque jour un peu plus en raison des soins qu'elle me prodigue et du gîte et du couvert qu'elle m'offre si gracieusement… Cet établissement n'a, en effet, de charitable que le nom. La totalité de mes maigres ressources n'excédant pas une certaine somme que je suis cependant encore en mesure de lui rembourser à ce jour, je te prie instamment de me faire parvenir cet argent avant le début du mois de Janvier. Tu trouveras ci-joint les documents nécessaires à la démarche ainsi qu'un télégramme des autorités indiennes attestant de mon identité – s'il te plaît, hâte-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Avec mes prompts remerciements,

John H. Watson

* * *

« Cent-vingt.  
-. Quatre-vingt-dix. C'est mon dernier mot, souffla Hudson, sournoise, ses yeux noirs rétrécis par un certain amusement et même une touche de cruauté dont elle ne se cachait plus.  
Son sari d'un rose qu'il avait cru pali par les années n'étant en réalité qu'un costume dissimulant un cœur outrageusement noir, car la vieille dame qu'il avait d'abord crue être un sauveur providentiel s'était révélée, comme il l'avait fait comprendre à son frère, être une véritable sorcière.

\- Cent ? Le chiffre est rond, le compte plus simple.

\- N'essayez pas de m'embobiner, intervint-elle en levant une main aussi ridée qu'une vieille pomme flétrie pour le couper dans son élan.  
\- Ce n'est nullement mon intention, se justifia alors John, je pense au contraire que cent roupies par mois serait une somme qui nous serait profitable à tous les deux.

Mrs Hudson sembla considérer un instant son réquisitoire, l'invitant à continuer d'un geste autoritaire de la tête, ses bras croisés semblant pourtant en dire long quant à sa position définitive sur le sujet – cependant, le fait qu'elle le laissât si directement exposer son point de vue étant une occasion totalement irréelle, John mit peut-être un instant de trop à répondre.

\- Ah, vous voyez, claqua-t-elle avec une satisfaction immense, dès lors qu'il s'agit de faits vous n'êtes pas plus capable d'en énumérer que cette loche d'Holmes quand il est sous opium.  
\- Mais –  
\- Quatre-vingt roupies.  
\- _Quatre-vingt ?!_  
\- Oh, vous acceptez donc ? Parfait –  
\- Cent, contra-t-il promptement en commençant à être agacé par l'attitude de cette dame. Expliquez-moi ce soudain quatre-vingt ? Tenta-t-il malgré tout, prudent de ne pas la tenter davantage à garder ce chiffre inexplicablement diminué.

\- Quatre-vingt, moins les minutes que vous avez perdues. Intéressé ?  
\- Absolument pas, répondit Watson, scandalisé.  
\- J'offre de vous loger, de vous nourrir, même du travail et vous trouvez à redire sur votre paie ?  
\- Oui ! – … _Non_ , disons plutôt que je négocie mes conditions de vie pour les mois à venir, se corrigea John en s'autorisant un bref éclat de rire un peu jaune.  
\- Eh, si vous continuez ainsi, c'est bientôt vous qui me paierez pour faire ce travail, se moqua Hudson, sa pipe fumante jamais loin de sa bouche.

Étrangement, elle avait l'air presque plus satisfaite de cette option-ci que de l'autre; son sourire se fit goguenard, et son visage se tordit de l'air le plus diabolique que Watson ait jamais vu (la suite des événements ne tardant pas à lui prouver l'inverse, cependant).

\- Faites voir vos dents, lui lança-t-elle en approchant déjà ses doigts griffus de son menton.  
\- Mais –  
Forçant un rictus inconfortable sur les lèvres de Watson, Mrs Hudson lui fit tourner la tête dans un premier temps à droite, puis à gauche; enfin, ayant l'air satisfaite de son inspection improvisée, elle le relâcha, ses yeux si plissés que les rides creusant sa peau brune semblèrent les avaler.

\- Vous voilà bien pourvu, susurra-t-elle, poursuivant son examen, souriant même d'un air réellement appréciateur qui termina de convaincre John de sa volonté désormais urgente de rentrer chez lui.  
\- Ah, fit-il en hochant la tête malgré lui, certainement – enfin, probablement; cependant, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que –  
\- On ne peut pas dire que votre situation actuelle soit prometteuse, non, lui confirma-t-elle sans cesser de lui tourner autour, refermant ses lèvres fissurées de rides sur sa pipe. Il ne tient qu'à vous de l'arranger.  
\- Sans votre précieuse assistance dans cette affaire, nous n'en discuterions même pas, trancha John avec agacement.

\- Cependant nous en discutons, maintenant, ici-même, précisa Mrs Hudson en pointant du bout de sa pipe le sol entre ses pieds nus, avec toujours ce même large et exaspérant sourire encore un peu jaune du curry qu'elle avait dû manger à midi.  
La cour du dispensaire était peut-être large comme deux fois celle de la caserne où il avait été logé lors de son transit vers l'Afghanistan, à peine quelques semaines auparavant; le sol y était nu et d'un ocre encore humide de la mousson, redevenant tout juste poussiéreux avec la baisse légère de température accompagnant la fin de l'été et le début de l'automne.

\- Allons, vous qui êtes médecin ne devriez vivre que pour votre art, et non pas pour en tirer des bénéfices financiers, poursuivit-elle  
\- Chère Madame, commença-t-il avec le ton le plus poli qu'il pût prendre, si d'aventure nos situations étaient inversées, ne seriez-vous pas prête à vendre tous vos talents pour rembourser le prêt très _inopportun_ qui vous empêche de rentrer chez vous ?

Mrs Hudson acquiesça alors, fumant sa pipe avec son plus bel air de conspiratrice.

\- Tous vos talents, docteur ? Siffla-t-elle, avide, et un instant elle sembla à Watson plus perfide encore qu'un serpent; ses deux yeux noirs roulèrent comme des billes le long des plis gris de son costume, et John se demanda si elle pouvait voir à quel point il avait chaud, sa peau rendue brillante par des gouttelettes de sueur.  
 _Probablement_ , songea-t-il en la voyant approcher, son sari rose pale ondulant comme un voile tout autour de son visage, le long des ses bras et se drapant contre ses jambes; si son sourire n'était pas le trait ténu de ses lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre dans une expression manifeste de son contentement à l'idée de l'avoir ainsi à sa merci, Mrs Hudson n'aurait pas plus l'air diabolique que le reste des indiens du quartier (pas qu'ils aient un air particulièrement malveillant, néanmoins dans un pays où il était l'étranger, il était bien plus difficile de se sentir à l'aise autour de ces gens).

Trouver un dispensaire n'était pas si difficile dans les grandes villes de la région; il y avait même des hôpitaux ou des cliniques – il avait cependant fallu que l'armée, le hasard – _la malchance_ – l'envoient dans le seul qui existait pour toutes les mauvaises raisons.

\- Eh, si vous vous départissiez de cette moustache et preniez un air moins – moins _britannique_ , peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose de vous, docteur, s'amusa Hudson en se remettant à fumer.  
\- N'y pensez même pas, l'interrompit-il brusquement, soudain bien plus droit qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là.  
Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir davantage.

\- Faites-le, et je diminue votre dette de moitié.  
Ahuri par cette simple possibilité et également par toutes les conséquences qu'elle représentait, John demeura bouche bée quelques instants salvateurs pendant lesquels Mrs Hudson revit sa proposition à la hausse – bien que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, John n'ait aucune envie de l'accepter.

L'empire britannique tomberait avant que sa moustache ne soit rasée par les élans douteux d'une vieille femme vénale.

\- Donc, quatre-vingt livres – _roupies_ , se corrigea-t-il promptement en la voyant commencer à sourire d'un air mauvais, et nous en restons là ?  
\- Quatre-vingt avec, reprit-elle à la suite de sa question, sa petite silhouette secouée de soubresauts – à croire qu'elle se retenait de rire. Et, cent – _deux_ _cent,_ si vous la rasez sur-le-champ.  
\- N'en discutez pas c'est hors de question.  
\- Bien, bien, fit-elle, comme prête à lui céder ce caprice d'homme pour le moment.  
Les volutes de fumée s'élevant de sa pipe généreusement ornée de pierreries et autres gravures s'élevaient dans l'air comme de petits nuages trop prompts à disparaître; Hudson remarquant son intérêt tout particulier pour les pleins et les déliés blanchâtres tout droit sortis de sa pipe se décida à démontrer toute l'étendue de son talent pour un genre d'art bien particulier : sa bouche formant un gigantesque O, elle donna à la fumée exactement la même forme.  
Watson hésita un long moment entre de l'admiration teintée de curiosité et un léger – mais tellement léger qu'il en devenait presque _subtil_ – embarras à l'idée d'avoir regardé aussi longuement les lèvres assez fripées de Mrs Hudson.

\- J'imagine que vous ne vous laisserez pas tenter par d'autres types d'activités, dans ce cas ?  
Pesant le pour et le contre, Watson finit par grommeler que tout dépendait de l'activité en question, et bien évidemment de sa rémunération.

Le fait que Mrs Hudson éclate de rire à cette dernière question précisément le laissa encore plus indécis.

\- A votre avis ? Lui renvoya-t-elle comme si ce qu'elle lui demandait était l'évidence même.  
Son sourire étant un peu trop torve pour être complètement sincère, Watson fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Ah, se figea-t-elle en le voyant si pataud, et moi qui croyait que votre genre avait un don pour sentir ce genre d'établissements.

Elle semblait étrangement déçue.

\- 'Un don' ? Répéta Watson sans comprendre où Mrs Hudson voulait en venir. 'Ce _genre_ de –  
\- Mon pauvre garçon, vous n'y verriez pas plus clair si j'agitais une lanterne rouge sous votre nez, le coupa-t-elle en soupirant avec un réel désarroi qui tranchait nettement sur son visage apparemment souriant. Vous poursuivez pour quelle équipe ? Enchaîna-t-elle sans attendre.

\- Je – Blackheath, en Angleterre ?  
\- Exactement.  
Il eut tout juste le temps d'articuler un _quoi_ étranglé avant d'être de nouveau coupé; il n'y avait décidément aucune limite à la verve de Mrs Hudson.

\- Quatre-vingt-cinq, reprit-elle en lui concédant cinq roupies dont il n'osa pas s'étonner de peur qu'elle ne se décide à les reprendre sous un faux prétexte. Même si vous pourriez aisément gagner le quintuple en allant visiter la couche d'un ami ou deux que je pourrais vous présenter… Je me contenterais d'une marge de quarante pourcent sur vos gains, ajouta-t-elle par la suite, visiblement satisfaite des bénéfices escomptés.

John, lui, n'était plus que choc et pâleur.

\- Seriez-vous en train de suggérer que je me prostitue ? S'étrangla-t-il finalement.

\- Oh, un homme tel que vous – ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez jamais songé ? Lui lança Hudson avec une assurance qu'il aurait bien voulue avoir.

Certes, il y avait bien eu quelques… _Regards_ , dans les vestiaires du club – et d'autres peut-être plus appuyés à l'armée, mais ça n'avait jamais été qu'une espèce de jeu ou bien le coup d'œil autant jaloux qu'un peu appréciateur sur le voisin, ce n'était pas comme si –

\- Un peux vieux quand même.

\- Vous n'êtes pas toute jeune non plus, ne put-il s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, circonspect.  
\- Ah ça, je vous l'accorde, fit-elle d'un air bien sibyllin, mais si l'on fait bien son travail, l'âge n'est plus qu'un chiffre sans grande importance.

Elle haussa les épaules, s'éloignant déjà de lui, ajoutant plus bas mais toujours suffisamment fort pour que Watson l'entende : _surtout dans mon domaine de compétence_.

 _Seigneur_ , songea-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner, auréolée d'un rose pastel décidément trop innocent pour elle.

* * *

PS : La bâtisse a longuement servi de maison close, et sa propriétaire de maquerelle.


End file.
